orderofrequiemfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Krainne
Darth Krainne was a powerful sith pureblood who sat amongst the Dark Council of the Order of Requiem during time of the Old Republic. Krainne was in charge of the defense of The Order of Requiem and would often be the first to respond to threats that would come to face the order. Krainne was an old associate of Emperor Vears, leader of the Order, and had worked alongside him in past organizations. Vears sent High Councilor Crux to recruit Krainne into the Order, knowing his history and believing he would be a great asset to the guild. Not long after joining the Order was Krainne appointed as a Dark Councilor and tasked with safeguarding the Order's endevours. Seeing Emperor Vears as a powerful and worthy sith to call his superior, Krainne's loyalty went without question to the Order, and eventually constructed the Order's Honor Guards, who would later be headed by Darth Trucidatio. Shortly after the assembling of the Honor Guards, their's and Krainne's loyalty was put to the test when Zavous attempted to take over the Order. Claiming that Vear's had been slain and that she was given the righ to Empresship, a civil war broke out between the order. Krainne formed the Rebelous group to challenge Zavous, believing a little know member of the order had no right to claim the throne of Emperor. Although shortly after forming the Rebellion, Krainne dissapeared into unkown endevours, giving newly appointed Dark Councilor Praector leadership over the rebels, whom ultimately defeated Zavous and re-united the order. After new leadership had been established, Krainne returned after spending some time away with an old associate of his, wanting to break awayfrom the infighting that pleagued the Empire. Apon his return, Crux, now reborn as Zaecus had assumed control of the Order as Vear's was still missing. Zaecus rebuilt the shattered Order, appointing new leadership which would stand for several years to bring the order back to its former glory. As the Order continued to grow, the absence of Vears began to take its toll onto the order. Without the voice of the old Emperor, the Dark Council became restless. Zaecus and several of his appointed Dark Councilor's abandoned the Order, wanting to find a vission of their own instead of waiting for the call of Vears who had been silence for too long. The split of leadershi fractures the order, and the remaining Councilor's united to keep things stabalized. Krainne's loyalty to the order would once again be tested, as he lead the charge alongside Councilor Attarka, Councilor Zannah, and Councilor Trucidatio to stabalize the order and continue its growth. New leadership was appointed, giving the ever growing branches of the Order a new system of leadership. Intelligence, the Sith Academy, the Honor Guards, and the Mandalorian Clan would run more independatly, while the Dark Council would oversee their endevours, and keep them in line with the Order's desire. The system proved to be productive, and Vear's voice would soon return to the Order, fueling the regrouped leaders, and even calling back some who had left in his absence. 'Early Life' Most of Krainne's infancy has been long lost, but from what is know, Krainne's story started as he became the Apprentice of Darth Vivecus. Krainne spent most of his training years in an arena death match that his master ran, constantly pinning Krainne up against stronger and more powerful foes, lossing many in his early days, though he was excluded from execution by his master's orders. In the small amount of time Krainne would be given away from the arena, he spent it studying battle techniques of old sith lords. Eventually, he came across readings about Darth Sion, the Lord of Pain. Krainne found himself facinated with Sion's story, but more so his ability to survive nearly any injury that he would sustain. Krainne spent the remainder of his time in the death pits meditating on this technique, eventually learning to use it in combat to be able to take blow after blow until he was able to find an opening to kill his target, this helped him greatly as nearly every opponent he fought was stronger than him. Through this, Krainne grew to favor a defensive fighting style over offensive ones. Years later, Krainne became a formidable opponent, being able to hold his own against Sith of much higher stature than his own. Although he couldn't ever defeat them, he was able to stand against them longer than anyone else in his class. His combination of defense and sustainability were proving to be an affective style of fighting for him, but his downfall was his lack of phyiscal strength and aggresion, making his offensive attacks relatively weak against foes more experianced and stronger than him. This was corrected when Krainne was sent to Dathomir by his master to speak with the revered mother there for his master to aquire a new apprentice. Enraged, Krainne killed the candidate meant to replace him and attempted to kill several of the nightsisters at the enclave on Dathomir, although the revered mother was much more powerful than him and he was rendered unconscious before he could do so, and the Revered Mother gave Vivecus a new replacement, keeping Krainne for herself. The Mother forsaw great power in Krainne, and decided to use him as a tool for his own. She brought Krainne before her and performed a ritual apon him to bolster his phsyical strength, making him nearly three times as large and several more ties stronger than he was before. The Mother tasked him with becomming Rikael's personal bodyguard, and protected her for several years before the Empire came to Dathomir. As the Empire arrived, Vivecus was the first to walk the planet, demanding a new candidate as the last one he had been given was killed. The Mother quickly offered Krainne, who through his physical change of the ritual, was unrecognizable to Vivecus. Vivecus sensed the power within him, and new of the physical strength he saw outside and took Krainne once again, bringing him back to the Empire. It is unkown as to what the plan of the nightsister mother was, but these memorie of Dathomir were wiped from Krainne before he left, in order to protect their dark ways from the empire.